2011/May
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of May, 2011. May 2 E! Interview Gaga was interviewed by Giuliana Rancic. May 5, 2011 002.png 5-2-11 E Interview.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a custom made jacket by Gareth Pugh, tights by MUGLER, “Lady Mary” platform shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, wig by Frederic Aspiras, makeup by Tara Savelo, nails by Aya Fukuda, and sunglasses by Jean Paul Gaultier (Mod. 56-9272). May 3 Estadio Tres de Marzo (Monster Ball) May 5 Foro Sol (Monster Ball) 5-5-11 Foro Sol Backstage 001.jpg|Backstage Judas Music video Premiere May 6 At St Regis City Hotel in Ciudad de Mexico E! Online (Latino) Interview 5-6-11 E! Online Latino.jpg Telefé Interview 5-6-11 Vivo Interview 001.png CNN Mexico Interview :Main article: CNN 5-6-11 CNN Mexico.jpg 5-6-11 TV México 001.png 5-6-11 Backstage 001.jpg Press Room May 5, 2011 001.png 5-6-11 Press Conference.jpg 5-6-11 Press Conference 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a suit by MUGLER (Fall 2011), “Lady Mary” platform shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, wig by Frederic Aspiras and makeup by Tara Savelo. Press Conference 5-6-11 Press Conference at St Regis Hotel in Mexico 001.jpg Foro Sol (Monster Ball) 5-6-11 Backstage at Foro Sol in Magdalena Mixiuhca 001.jpg May 8 At Hotel American Idol Mentor :Main article: American Idol 5-11-11 Mentoring on American Idol.jpg|Backstage Perez Hilton "Superfan" Interview 5-11-11 Perez Hilton Superfan 001.jpg May 9 Robin Hood Gala :Main article: Robin Hood Gala RobinHoodGala-01-May09-2011.jpg|A 5-9-11 Robin Hood Gala.jpg RobinHoodGala-02-May09-2011.jpg|B 5-9-11 Robin hood Gala 1.jpg RobinHoodGala-03-May09-2011.png|C 5-9-11 At Robin Hood Gala 001.jpg|D *A Lady Gaga is wearing a custom made latex cropped jacket by Jac Langheim, bottom by Mugler *B Custom made white suit jacket and harem pants by Abigail Greydanus, bra by HMS Latex *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras, nails by Aya Fukuda (Hair Room Service) *C Jumpsuit by Sally LaPointe *D Outfit by Christian Cota ("Jersey and Chiffon Jacket, Thick Jersey Skirt, Spring 2011") Necklace by Kenneth Jay Lane ("Crystal Cabochon Bib") Leaving the Gala 5-9-11 Leaving Robin Hood Gala.jpg 5-9-11 Leaving Robin Hood Gala 002.jpg 5-9-11 Leaving Robin Hood Gala 003.jpg On The Record with Fuse Interview :Main article: On The Record 5-9-11 On the Record interview 004.jpg 1hcwwk.jpg 5-9-11 On the Record Interview.jpg May 10 Leaving the Bourget International Airport in Paris 5-10-11 Leaving Le Bourget Airport in Paris 001.jpg At Park Hyatt Hotel Slam Photoshoot :Main article: Slam Photography 5-10-11 Slam Photography 001.jpg 5-10-11 Slam Photography 003.jpg 6-13-11 Gaga by Gaultier 011.jpg|Backstage Gaga by Gaultier :Main article: Gaga by Gaultier Gagagaultier5.jpg Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel.jpg 5-10-11 Leaving Park Hyatt Hotel 2.jpg Fun Radio Interview 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party 2.jpg 5-10-11 BTW Listening Party.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Listening Party 001.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Meet and greet 002.jpg 5-10-11 Backstage Meet and greet 005.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an "Iconic Surpiqué Wired Bra" by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla, pants by Moschino (Fall 2011), red beret and waistcoat by Christian Lacroix (Menswear Fall 2011), vintage belts and purse by Versace, "Judas" sunglasses by Haus of Gaga, brooch by Chanel and "Panthère" ring by Cartier. May 11 Le Grand Journal Rehearsal Arrival 5-11-11 Arriving at Cannes Film Festival 002.jpg 5-11-11 Arriving Le Grand Journal Rehearsal at Festival de Cannes in France 001.jpg Rehearsal 5-11-11 Le Grand Journal Rehearsal at Festival de Cannes in France 001.jpg 5-11-11 Le Grand Journal Rehearsal at Festival de Cannes in France 002.jpg Leaving 5-11-11 Leaving Le Grand Journal Rehearsal at Festival de Cannes in France 001.jpg 5-11-11 Leaving Le Grand Journal Rehearsal at Festival de Cannes in France 002.jpg Arriving at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 5-11-11 Arriving at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 001.jpg 5-11-11 Arriving at Le Grand Journal in Cannes 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a blue dress, shoes by MUGLER (Fall 2011), and sunglasses by Valentino ("568"). Le Grand Journal :Main article: Le Grand Journal Interview 5-11-11 Le Grand Journal 001.jpg Backstage 5-11-11 Veronique Vial 001.jpg Performance 5-11-11 Le Grand Journal 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a custom made "Black and Gold Judas Matador", a tailored bodice by Alex Noble. And dancers, a harness by Assaad Awad. Leaving the Le Grand Journal 5-11-11 Leaving Le Grand Journal in Cannes 001.jpg 5-11-11 Leaving Le Grand Journal in Cannes 002.jpg Arriving at Stephanie Hotel 5-11-11 Arriving Hotel 001.jpg Leaving Stephanie Hotel 5-11-11 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg Arriving at Nice Côte d'Azur Airport 11-05-11 Nice Airport.jpg May 12 Leaving Hotel in London 5-12-11 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a Circle Bow Dress by Liz Black (Fall 2011 "Concentric Thoughts" Collection), makeup by Tara Savelo, and hair by Frederic Aspiras. ITV Studios in London Arriving at The Graham Norton Show 11-05-12 London Studios.jpg Twitter Picture from Backstage at The Graham Norton Show. 5-13-11 TwitPic 001.jpg At The Graham Norton Show :Main article: The Graham Norton Show Interview 11-05-13 Graham Norton Show.jpg 5-13-11 Graham Norton 1.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a custom made dress and headpiece by Sorcha O'Raghallaigh, "Iconic Surpiqué Wired Bra" by Jean Paul Gaultier for La Perla and platform shoes by MUGLER (Fall 2011). Makeup by Tara Savelo, and hair by Frederic Aspiras. Performance Performance Judas2.jpg|A 5-13-11 Graham Norton 2.jpg Performance Born This Way2.jpg|B Performance Born This Way1.jpg 5-13-11 Graham Norton 3.jpg :A Lady Gaga is wearing a red catsuit and veil by Perry Meek for (Haus of Gaga) and custom made black "Leather Love Lock" body by Alex Noble :''And B, a black latex top and skirt by Perry Meek for Haus of Gaga. Leaving ITV Studios in London 5-12-14 Leaving the ITV Studios in London 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a jumpsuit by MUGLER and shoes by ???. Annabel's Club :Main article: Annabel Arrival 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 002.jpg Inside 5-12-11 Annabel's 001.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 002.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 003.jpg 5-12-11 Annabel's 004.jpg Leaving 5-13-11 Leaving the Annabel Club in London 001.jpg May 13 Leaving Hotel in London 5-13-11 Hotel london.jpg 11-05-13 Leaving hotel in London.jpg May 14 Leaing Lanesborough Hotel in London, UK Press Junket, T4 Interview, Leaving Hotel Later, UK Press Junket Later, Shamil Tanna, MSN Xclusives 047.jpg 5-14-11 London Hotel 2.jpg 11-05-14 Giving biscuits to fans outside hotel in London.jpg 5-14-11 London Hotel.jpg 5-14-11 UK Press Junket 001.jpg 5-14-11 Jacob Niblett 001.jpg 5-14-11 EMA Promo 001.png 5-14-11 T4 001.jpg 5-14-11 T4 002.jpg 11-05-14 Leaving hotel in London.jpg 5-14-11 Hotel London.jpg 5-14-11 UK Press Junket.jpg 5-14-11 Press Junket 002.jpg 5-14-11 FT Weekend mag - Interview with Stephen Fry 001.jpg 5-14-11 Shamil Tanna 003.jpg 5-14-11 MSN UK 001.jpg 5-14-11 MSN UK 002.jpg *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Metallic silk brocade blazer by Balmain (Fall 2011) *"Fauno" headpiece by Maria Francesca Pepe (Fall 2011 Fortune ''collection), black silk jersey dress by Philip Armstrong (Fall 2011) May 15 Interview & performance at BBC Radio 1 Big Weekend in Carlisle, United Kingdom 5-15-11 BBC Radio One 001.jpg 5-15-11 BBC Radio One 002.jpg 5-15-11 BBC Radio One 003.jpg 1 Born This Way1.jpg|A 1 Born This Way4.jpg 1 Born This Way7.jpg 2 Bad Romance2.jpg|B 6 Orange Colored Sky.jpg|C 11 Just Dance1.jpg|D 5-15-11 Radio One Big Weekend ...jpg *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *''Elastic Skirt by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) *A Pregnant Outfit by Charlie le Mindu and black latex suit by HMS Latex *B Cropped top by HMS Latex *C Rubber Bandage Dress by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) *D Dancing Shorts by Void of Course (Impossibility of Love collection) May 16 At 95-106 Capital FM, At Metro International in London, Leaving Hotel : Main article: Capital FM, Metro International '' Lady Gaga was on the Studio with Rich Clarke to celebrate the release of her brand new album "Born This Way". 5-16-11 At Capital FM 001.jpg 5-16-11 At Capital FM 002.jpg 5-16-11 At Capital FM 003.jpg 5-17-11 Lady Gaga wearing Vendestia.jpg Gaga-1.jpg 5-16-11 Hotel.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 001.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 002.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 003.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 007.jpg 5-16-11 Working at Metro 008.jpg 5-16-11 Leaving London Hotel.jpg 5-16-11 Leaving London Hotel 002.jpg *Makeup by Tara Savelo, hair by Frederic Aspiras *Skirt by Louis Vuitton (Fall 2011) May 18 EXTRA Interview, Billboard Music Awards, Inside the Outside, In Music Interview : ''Main articles: Extra, Billboard Music Awards, Inside The Outside '' 5-18-11 EXTRA Interview.jpg|1 5-18-11 Billboard Interview 001.png|2 5-18-11 Inside the Outside Premier.jpg|3 5-18-11 InMusic Canada.jpg|4 3-18-11 InMusic Canada 002.jpg 3-18-11 InMusic Canada 003.jpg May 20 102.5 The Party Interview Lady Gaga called into this radio station and was interviewed by Allie Butterworth. Leaving Saturday Night Live Rehearsals 5-19-11 Leaving SNL Rehearsals 001.jpg 5-20-11 Leaving Saturday Night Live Rehearsals 002.jpg May 21 Saturday Night Live, SNL Afterparty, Google Chrome Commercial 5-21-11 SNL Promo 001.jpg Justin Timberlake.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL, TEOG.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 1.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Judas 2.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 4.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 3.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 5.jpg Article-0-0C32894400000578-506 634x467.jpg 5-19-11 SNL 1.jpg 5-21-11 Going to SNL Afterparty 001.jpg 5-19-11 SNL Afterparty.jpg 5-19-11 Leaving SNL Studios.jpg Chrome 1.jpg Chrome 2.jpg Chrome 3.jpg Chrome 4.jpg * Jacket ("Odette Mini-Trench"), beret ("Nicole"), top ("Laire") and pencil skirt ("Lynne") by House of Harlot May 23 The View, Signing Born This Way at Best Buy, Late Show with David Letterman 5-23-11 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 5-23-11 Out in New York.jpg 5-23-11 Going to Best Buy 001.jpg 11-05-23 Best Buy Born This Way Signing.jpg 5-23-11 Backstage 002.jpg BestBuyBTW 01.jpg BestBuyBTW 02.jpg BestBuyBTW 03.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 001.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 002.jpg 5-23-11 The View 001.jpg 23 May 2011 001.jpg 5-23-11 Leaving The View 002.jpg 5-23-11 Backstage 001.jpg 11-05-23 David Letterman Arriving.jpg 5-23-11 Arriving at David Letterman.jpg 5-23-11 The Late Show with David_Letterman 001.jpg 5-23-11 106 & Park 003.jpg 5-23-11 The Late Show with David_Letterman 002.jpg 5-23-11 Leaving The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg *A Dress and lace mantilla by Christian Lacroix (Fall 2001 Haute Couture) *B Sculptural armor leather jacket by Viktor & Rolf (Fall 2011) May 25 Born This Way Revenge, American Idol Lady Gaga posted a video promoting Born This Way Revenge by Tapulous. 5-25-11 Born This Way Revenge 001.JPG 5-25-11 Arriving at American Idol.jpg|1 5-25-11 American IKdol.jpg Theegdeofglory.jpg 5-25-11 Leaving American Idol.jpg 5-25-11 Lady Gaga and Ryan Seacrest.jpg 5-25-11 Backstage 002.jpg 5-25-11 Leaving hotel 001.jpg * Jacket by Atsuko Kudo (Menswear 2011) May 27 Good Morning America, Hotel in New York City and Starbucks in Los Angeles, WSJ, Loose Women, CNN, MTV U Message to Class of 2011 5-27-11 GMA 002.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 003.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 004.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 005.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 006.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 007.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 008.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 009.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 010.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 011.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 012.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 013.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 014.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 015.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 016.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 017.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 018.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 019.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 020.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 021.jpg 5-27-11 GMA 001.jpg 11-05-27 New York Hotel Arrival.jpg 5-27-11 Leaving Hotel 001.jpg 11-05-27 Starbucks Los Angeles.jpg 5-27-2011_WSJ_interview.png 5-27-2011_Loose_Women_interview.png 5-27-11_Loose_Women_002.jpg 5-27-11 CNN 001.jpg 5-27-11 Message to class of 2011 001.JPG *? *Jacket by Atsuko Kudo (Menswear 2011) May 29 The Edge of Glory :''Main articles: "The Edge of Glory", Meeno 5-29-11 Meeno 001.jpg 5-29-11 Meeno 002.jpg 5-29-11 Meeno 003.jpg #Outfit by Versace Timeline Category:2011 fashion